1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel production technology, and in particular to a static elimination device and a stacker.
2. The Related Arts
In display panel, especially in the production factory of the organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panel, static is a critical influence factor in the production yield of the panel. Therefore, it is needed to control and eliminate the static effectively in every process of production lines.
Stackers are important equipments within the automated panel production processes. Controlling and eliminating static effectively plays an important role in improving product yield. At present, various types of stackers don't have device for eliminating static.
Referring to FIG. 7, it is a schematic view illustrating the structure of a static elimination device provided on the shelf holder of the stacker according to the known technology. Wherein, the static elimination device 91 has two parts, which are respectively provided on the upper and lower shelf holders 92 at the two side of the shelf 9 and used to eliminate the static. In the structure of the stacker, multiple fan filter devices (a cleaning equipment, which can blow air flow for cleaning) provided in the stacker are not considered, and the inventors have discovered the following shortcomings:                1. The direction of the air flow blown from the fan filter device is vertical and even opposite to that blown from the static elimination device, which interrupts the release of ion air, and the static on the surface of the glass substrate cannot be eliminated effectively.        2. Too many static elimination device provided on each shelf is not beneficial to control costs; and the efficiency of eliminating static is too low to decrease the product yield.        